


Haiba Lev's Origin Story: From Canada To Japan, a tail of wonder

by allu-ria (waffelingaround)



Series: end it at you hsould [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canada, Crack, Crate-escaping, Crate-punching, Crates, F/M, Furries, Invention of Waffles, Japan, Knot jokes, Marriage, Name changing, Origins, Police, Queens, Twenty-year time gaps, Walking to Islands, gasping, kings - Freeform, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffelingaround/pseuds/allu-ria
Summary: Haiba Lev's father has always been a mystery.So when he asks for the truth, he gets the story of his father's deep, dark past.__AU! Where Lev and Haiba are the heirs to Canada





	Haiba Lev's Origin Story: From Canada To Japan, a tail of wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful story was made possible by @tesmi @ knotandholdthatpee @smokesque @PettyPrince01 @sivantrash

 

It’s been twenty years since a young woman has last seen her husband. One day, he returns to her, but when he returns he has a child with him.

 

The small child was named wolfgang                

 

And the husband tells his wife that-

 

“Sweetheart, this is Wolfgang. I stole him.”

 

The wife, who was also named wolfgang, squinted at the baby.

 

“This baby. I have claimed it as my own.” The wife told her husband.

 

The husband stared at his wife in shock, not wanting to accept that the child, wolfgang, was claimed by his wife, wolfgang.

 

“But this is my son…” Said the husband. His name was Pantherclan. Wolfgang frowned. “If you give me the blood of his infant, I will take you back as my husband, Pantherclan, for you left me so many years ago. Twenty years, to be exact.”

 

Patherclan frowned. “Wolfgang… please… it was for the best that I left twenty years ago. There were too many knots in our relationship.”

  
Wolfgang cried out as Wolfgang looked at Pantherclan with sadness in her eyes, “But there was always that one special knot only you could place, how could you!?”

 

“I do knot think that this is the time and place for discussion, Wolfgange. Not in front fo Wolfgang, knot right now.” Pantherclan stated, despair evident on his features.

 

But Pantherclan, you must teach Wolfgang the way of your special knots so one day he can grow up to place knots in his own relationships with other people called Wolfgang," Wolfgang said, desperate not to let Wolfgang grow up without a teacher as excellent as Pantherclan.

 

"Freeze, it's the police!" Suddenly. It turns out they had followed Pantherclan here. This is what you get for stealing children.

 

The police, clad in leopard fursuits to hide their identity, held very dangerous nerf guns. “we need to leave,” Pantherclan said desperately.

 

Wolfgang looked around for an escape route, crying tears of happiness when spotted a window. "We can escape through the window, they'll never catch us."

 

Pantherclan nodded and immediately followed suit, keeping a protective hold over Wolfgang. "I forgot how fast of a thinker you are. You always did make the best plans."

 

Unfortunately Wolfgang wasn't able to hear the compliment as she had misjudged the distance between herself and the window and had promptly run straight out of it, following dramatically to the ground three storeys below.

 

"WOlFGANG NOOO!!!!" Screamed Pantherclan. Pantherclan jumped too. "I'm okay!" Said Wolfgang from the ground, that is until Pantherclan landed on her. She was dead.

 

“Pantherclan began to sob. “Wolfgang… my waifu…” the police heard his tears and found him, nerf guns ready. “No, please- I have a son! Don’t take me away!"

 

Wolfgang cried out to pantherclan, yet the cries were ignored as the police took him away to a dangerous place: Canada.

 

It was a long process that left Pantherclan devoid of feeling anything but the Canadian cold settling deep into his bones. This was knot how he was planning to spend his last year of living before death would take him.

 

Pantherclan had to think fast. The police had put him in a wooden crate to transport him, but fortunately Pantherclan was a regular attender of his local gym. He punched through the crate with his hulk-like strength, still carrying Wolfgang in his arms, and began to make his great escape.

 

Unfortunately Pantherclan had no idea where in Canada he was, or where Canada was. Suddenly a white light surrounded him. Pantherclan looked up to see the king and queen of Canada. "Hello we are here to help you... you see this is our son, Wolfgang, who you must raise in our place."

 

“What about my baby?” Pantherclan said. “her name is wolfgang too.”  The kind and queen of canada sighed. “…they cannot have the same name. You must change it - your wolfgang will be named alisa. Ours will be named Lev. And your name will no longer be panther clan… but Haiba Dong. As rulers of canada this is law"

 

Pantherclan- now Habia Dong- sunk to his knees and cried out for mercy in this cruel world. "Why Snow gods, what have I dooooooonneeee!"

 

The rulers of Canada gazed down at the fallen Pantherclan, an exasperated sigh escaping them. "And here we thought that you were suited for the task." The Queen murmured. "If it is of any consolation, if you raise Lev, your lifespan will be extended so you wont die at the end of the year."

 

This news was enough to return Haiba Dong Formerly Known as Pantherclan to his feet. He bowed to the King and Queen of Canada and scooped his two children up in his arms. "Good luck," the Queen said, reaching to touch her son's head one last time. "Lol xD," the King added and with that they disappeared and Haiba Dong Formerly Known as Pantherclan set out on his journey again.

 

He traveled day in and day out. Walking. Always walking.  Two days later he arrived on an island by walking. "Where am I?" He asked a beautiful maiden. "You are in Japan." She said back. He gasped, "gasp". He was in Japan.

 

“Marry me,” he told the maiden. He needed a new wife to blend into Japan. The maiden looked at the babies and understood.

 

“I will be your waifu,” she said, “what is your name handsome man. Will you lead me by the ocean hands?”

 

"I am Haiba Dong Formerly Known as Pantherclan, and I will make you understand.." he told the maiden, holding back new tears of happiness and hunger. He could go for some pancakes right now.

 

The maiden, able to understand Haiba Dong Formerly Known as Pantherclan on a spiritual level due to the fact that they are now wedded, was able to figure out what the man was craving. Unfortunately for him, she didn't know how to create pancakes and instead made the meal known as waffles.

 

"What are these?" Haiba Dong Formerly Known as Pantherclan cried as he nibbled on one of the strange creations. "A meal I invented to replace pancakes. I shall name them after your son, Waffle," the maiden said but unfortunately she had misheard Wolfgang's name and thought it was pronounced Waffle.

 

"My sons name is Wolfgang I mean Lev," he tried to clarify but she was not listening, too buys collecting the waffles and taping them to the wall. "These look good here." She said. Haiba Dong knew he had chosen the right woman, even if she called his son Waffle.

 

They lived a very happy life after that. Dong tried to raise his children without them knowing of their real heritage but soon they became suspicious. “Why does mom call me waffle but you call me lev?” asked Lev one day.

 

Dong Formerly Known as Pantherclan sat down with Waffle, holding the boy close.

 

Dong Formerly Known as Pantherclan sighed at stared deep into the boys eyes. "There are things called nicknames son. I didn't raise you to be dimwitted, did I?"

 

Dong Formerly Known as Pantherclan watched his son's eyes widen in confusion. Lev Formerly Known as Wolfgang and Sometimes Known as Waffle nodded but he still seemed unsure. "Why doesn't Alisa have a nickname then?"

 

"She's not as special as you." Haiba Dong Formerly Known as Pantherclan said softly, gently bopping Lev Formerly Known As Wolfgang's nose. He giggled. Dong was so proud. One day his son would be a king.

 

"What's so special about me?" Lev asked, frowning at the waffles on the wall. They needed new maple syrup decorations - the ones from before had been absorbed by the wall again.

 

"You were born with a great gift," Dong began, "everything the light touches is ours to conquer."

 

Lev looked outside. It was the middle of the night. There was not a single light to be seen. In that moment, Lev knew he would never conquer anything. His life was meaningless.

 

Lev hung his head. Somewhere in the distance, he heard a song. It called to him. He some how knew the lyrics in his heart and he whispered "When I was. a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band"

 

Lev decided then that he was done. He ran out to buy black lipstick and a tank top from hot topic. He told everyone to call him ebony dementia raven.

 

Dementia raven was known to all, every edgelord feared him and every band freak wanted to be him; this was his true calling.

 

Ebony Dementia Raven Formerly Known as Lev shrouded himself in darkness. He never went outside in daylight and drew all the curtains across his windows. He could not let the light touch him for fear he would be conquered.

 

One day Alisa grew concerned. She was old enough to know of the special powers Lev had in his heart and that the world would be in danger if this darkness consumed him. "This is for your own good Lev." She said softly. She put a memory loss potion in his honey Knot cheerios.

 

Lev ate the honey knot cheerios without realizing what was in it. Taking one(1) gigantic bite, the memory loss potion began to take affect immediately, and he forgot about the darkness within him. When he saw light, he didn't run away. Lev smiled.


End file.
